Saviour
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Sirius is having a really bad day, then the Doctor shows up. / one shot. Doctor!Remus


**Author's Note:** Written for...

Hogwarts Assignment #6. _Lesson:_ DADA. _Prompt:_ fandom!AU (Doctor Who)

 **Saviour**

"I'm not going."

"Enough, Sirius. Go upstairs and get dressed."

"No. I won't be a part of this."

Orion heaved a sigh. "Your cousin is getting married-"

"Well it's not my fault she's chosen to marry the git," he said, flopping onto the couch. "We probably won't even see her once she's a Malfoy, so what's the point in going to the stupid party anyway?"

Sirius smirked as he watched his father storm out of the room in exasperation, only to have his mother march in right afterward.

"Sirius Orion Black, you will show your father some respect and do as he says."

"I won't," he said defiantly, putting his feet up on the coffee table just to make her angrier. She smacked them away right away.

"I don't understand why you can't be more like your brother and do as you're told. You're eighteen years old and you've done nothing meaningful with your life. You have no talent, no aspirations, no future. You might as well have never been born." Sirius forced himself to keep smirking, despite the stabbing pain in his gut. "Do what you want. We'll be better off without you there anyway."

Walburga didn't leave any room to argue. She turned heel and left her eldest sulking on the couch. He waited there, not daring to move, until he heard the front door close behind his family.

"I'll be better off without you, too," he muttered. With a defeated sigh, he went upstairs to his room and retrieved the backpack sitting just inside his closet door, packed and ready to go just as he'd left it months before. Without a moment's hesitation, he took the pack and swung it over his shoulder as he left the room for the last time.

He didn't spend any time looking around his childhood home. Not ten minutes after his family's departure, Sirius was driving away on his bike.

:-:

Despite having been dreaming for years of the day he would finally get away from his family, the execution wasn't what he expected. Admittedly he hadn't thought it out very well. There was no real plan to begin with, as evidence by the fact that he had about thirty pounds to his name and no idea where he would be sleeping that night. His only hope was of making it to his uncle Alphard's house and begging to stay a night or two until he got on his feet, but that was still a five hour drive in the pouring rain.

Sirius thought things couldn't get any worse. He was drenched and shivering in a few minutes and regretted having skipped lunch. A petrol station an hour into his trip was his saving grace. His was the only vehicle around for a mile in the storm and he hurried for the shop door, excited by the thought of a bag of crisps and no lines for the register. All of his hopes and dreams fell away when he tugged on the door only to find it locked. He shoved the door angrily, cursing whoever had left the light on inside, and headed back to his bike.

"Pardon me."

Sirius turned back around to find a middle-aged man standing outside the doors. He sloshed back to the store quickly.

"Do you work here?" he asked the stranger. The man's clothes were dry, so he had to have come from inside.

"No. But I think you can help me with something."

Quicker than Sirius would have through possible for someone twice his age, the stranger had him pinned against the side of the store. He tried to struggle futilely while his attacker grabbed at his throat.

"I am sorry about this." The man opened his mouth to bare three rows of black teeth. Sirius screamed for help, trying to kick his attacker.

 _Vworp. Vworp. Vworp._

The monster seemed distracted by the strange siren filling the carpark. Sirius managed to push the thing away from him and run, gasping, for his bike and only looked back when he heard a loud screech.

The monster was gone suddenly, and the concerned Sirius more than the fact that there was another man in his place. This one was closer to Sirius' age and clearly handsome, even from across the lot. He was trying to dust off a grey powder that covered the front of his cardigan and trousers. Sirius cautiously made his way over to the young man, turning his head left and right to see where his attacker had disappeared to.

"Did you see where he went?" he asked the handsome man, keeping his distance.

The man looked at him in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed him until that moment.

"He went ... home."

Sirius blinked. "Home?"

"Yes. Shouldn't be bothering you anymore." The man gave his cardigan one last swipe and sighed. "Well. Time to go." He turned and headed for the side of the store. Sirius followed curiously.

"Wait, what happened? Did you do something to him?"

"Of course not. Did you see the teeth on that thing? What could I do to him?" The man was rushing toward a tall blue box sitting by the dumpster and Sirius watched him go in confusion.

"Who are you?" he called.

The man stopped in the doorway of the box and flashed Sirius a small smile. "I'm the Doctor."


End file.
